Scared of what?
by MarkScyther
Summary: Yuma being scared of Gakupo leaving him for someone else, he finally tells him of these fears. What will Gakupo do or say to Yuma because of it? I do not own Vocaloid. YumaxGakupo (Gakupo Seme). R


**Hope you enjoy my One-shot story. I kind of been writing this among my feelings between me and my boyfriend. Oh the things I'm too scared to say..., so ... yeah ^_^; Please enjoy and R&R. There will only be two chapters.**

* * *

_We exchanged our words of love to one another about a month ago. Before anyof this had happened, we were nothing but best friends. Well, He thought we were. Silently I watched him. I didn't know how, where, or when I fell for him. All I truly know is that it must have been during the time I was with my ex-girlfriend. The one who fed me lies. The one who constantly told me I had problems. ... The very same one who shattered me once I saw her cheat on me._

I sat silently across him as I thought quietly to myself.

How did our hatred turn into friendship and a relationship? I've no idea. Being around him now that we're together makes me feel suffocated. I can't breath due to the point that I'm constantly nervous or shy around him; yet I feel good enough. No matter how many times I hear "I love you" from him; I still act surprised as if it was the first time hearing it from him.' A small smile formed on my face as I watched him talk to our friend Miki and Momoko.

Before they could continue with their conversation, they paused as they noticed me staring at them blankly. "Are you okay, Yuma?" Miki asked. I only nodded my head and began eating my Strawberry cheesecake. This was our favorite Cafe, and yet I didn't so much as touch my cake. I'd ask myself if I was okay too.

Feeling a touch on my lap from underneath the table; I looked up to see Gakupo give a worried look to me. I shook my head and smiled to him.

I'd like to tell him of my worries, but I'm scared that he'll find them to be utterly ridiculous. His personality is different from my own. I still have problems figuring out that personality out, and yet it attracts both me and my heart. Why did he chose me of all people? I have Pink hair that's always in the same style. Bright-Green eyes like a cat, and slightly wider eyes. Most of all ... I'm male.- "We'll we must be on our way. Sadly we have to go back to work." Both Miki and Momoko stood from their chairs and waved us goodbye.

I was going to stick my fork into the remaining bites of the cake until he grabbed my arm. "I'm not letting go till you tell me what's wrong." I met his intense gaze.

The Cafe was empty. It was just the two of us in here.

Biting my lip in defeat, I looked downwards to my lap and frowned. "I'm scared Gakupo. Scared that you'll leave me for someone who's perfect. I'm worried, Gakupo. Worried that you'll get tired of me or get annoyed for me being around you too much. I'm Timid, Gakupo. Timid to hold your hand in the open, ask you to hold me, asking for a kiss, or any physical contact" I sniffled as I felt something warm slide down my cheek. "Love, Gakupo. I love you so much to the point I want to give you my all." I stopped to cough. My tears were choking me.

I glanced up slightly to see his expression turn soft. Scooting his chair closer to me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder to pull me into his chest. He hushed my quietly, "You don't have to be scared because I've already found someone who's perfect to me. You don't have to worry because I love everything you do. I actually wish to have you around me more often" He chuckled briefly "and you shouldn't have to ask for a kiss, if I'd known you wanted to, I shouldn't have to hold back. I want to do so much besides that, but I'm scared of where your comfort zone is. You give your all, Yuma. I should drown you in my love every single moment." My eyes widened as my cheeks reddened slightly.

Tilting my chin up, he leaned down closer to my face.

Our noses brushed slightly against one another till our lips met. His hand crept down to my waist to pull me onto his lap slowly, not wanting to break our kiss. I couldn't help but close my eyes once his tongue roamed across my bottom lip.

Opening up slightly, I allowed his tongue to snake in, "mm-" I moaned slightly. This was a bit new to me. My heart raced frantically as I felt his tongue message my own. Without myself knowing, I began grinding against his groin. _`O-Oh god! I'm dry humping against him and I can't stop!' _I broke apart from the kiss and moaned.

A string of saliva hung on the side of my mouth as I watched him frantically unbutton my pants and pull them down to my knee's along with my boxers. He grabbed a firm grip onto it and looked me in the eyes. "You're such a pervert. Getting horny like that off of a kiss, but I guess it can't be helped." Smirking, he slowly began to work his hand up and down my shaft. I tried muffling my voice by biting onto my hand. "Don't worry. No one is around." He rubbed his thumb across my slit slowly as he watch my reactions.

I hissed in pleasure. _`We shouldn't be doing this!' _I thought to myself. "B-Baka A-Ah~" He quickened his pace slightly. Precum began sliding down onto his hand. Before he could continue pumping me, he stopped.

"How about we take this to the bathroom." He purred against my neck. _`I didn't know he was going to drown me in this much love'_

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
